Christmas Songs DBZ Style
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: I know it's not Christmas quite yet…but here's some funny DBZ Christmas song parodies to get you in the mood for the upcoming season!
1. Jingle Bells

I know it's not Christmas _quite_ yet…but here's some funny DBZ Christmas song parodies to get you in the mood for the upcoming season!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DBZ or its charecters, believe me…I would love to own TRUNKS! –Yummy! 3- I do however own these song parodies!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

**Jingle Bells (DBZ Style)**

Flying through the sky

On a familiar golden cloud

Stopping at Koren's tower

To grab some Sensu Beans!

Now to save the world

From every foe we face

Oh Kami don't look now,

'cus Krillin has died again!

Oh!

Jingle Bells, Shenron smells

Krillin died—again!

Now to find the Dragon Balls

To wish him back again…

Oh!

Jingle Bells, Shenron smells

Here we go again!

The Dragon Balls have now been found

Let's get this over with!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

**Frosty the Snowman (DBZ Style)**

Goku the Saiyan

Has a happy, jolly soul

With his orange Gi

And his wife Chi-chi

He's the best guy you'll ever know!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Sorry the last one was so short… I didn't want to put it as an individual chapter…

Anyway! Read and review!


	2. Goku the Super Saiyan! Rudolph

I know it's not Christmas _quite_ yet…but here's some funny DBZ Christmas song parodies to get you in the mood for the upcoming season!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DBZ or its charecters, believe me…I would love to own TRUNKS! –Yummy! 3- I do however own these song parodies!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

**Goku the Super Saiyan  
>(Sing to tune of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer)<strong>

There goes Tien and Gohan with Piccolo and Krillin  
>Yamcha and Trunks with Vegeta and Chiaoutzu...<br>But do you recall...The most famous Warrior of all!

Goky the Super Saiyan  
>has a heart thats made of gold!<br>Please dont try to piss him off...  
>'cus then you'll see a golden glow...<p>

Please don't judge him by his nature  
>Because he'll own you if you do!<br>It wouldn't be a good idea...  
>To make him go Super Saiyan!<p>

After Goku lands on Namek  
>Freiza kills Krillin..<br>That's what pisses Goku off  
>Causing his first trans-for-ma-tion!<p>

The fight between Goky and Freiza  
>Ends witha big BOOM!<br>Because he had defeated Freiza  
>Goku will go down in History!<p>

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Well thats that! Read and review I will have more soon!


	3. Oh Dragon Balls!

I know it's not Christmas _quite_ yet…but here's some funny DBZ Christmas song parodies to get you in the mood for the upcoming season!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DBZ or its charecters, believe me…I would love to own TRUNKS! –Yummy! 3- I do however own these song parodies!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

**Oh Dragon Balls  
>(Oh Christmas Tree)<strong>

Oh Dragon Balls  
>OhDragon Balls<br>Bright orange orbs with  
>stars on them<p>

Oh Dragon Balls  
>Oh Dragon Balls<br>I don't know where to  
>find them!<p>

So I can call  
>upon Shenron,<br>But first I have  
>to find them all...<p>

Oh Dragon Balls  
>Oh Dragon Balls<br>I bet I'll never  
>find them!<p>

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Well thats that! Read and review I will have more soon!


	4. Cell is comin to town  Kill Them All!

I know it's not Christmas _quite_ yet…but here's some funny DBZ Christmas song parodies to get you in the mood for the upcoming season!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DBZ or its charecters, believe me…I would love to own TRUNKS! –Yummy! 3- I do however own these song parodies!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

**Kill Them All  
>(Deck the Halls)<br>_(This is sung by the Villans!)_**

Kill them all  
>This X-mas Season!<p>

Bwa hahahahaha-hahahaha!

Hunt them all down  
>For no reason!<p>

Bwa hahahahah-hahahaha

Kill every last  
>Useless Human!<p>

Bwa haha-hahaha-hahaha!

All that's left is  
>to destroy the planet!<p>

Bwa hahahaha hahahaha!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

**Cell is a-comin to town!  
>(Santa Clause is comin to town)<strong>

You better watch out  
>Youbetter not cry<br>I aint quite sure  
>but somthin's not right...<br>Cell is a-comin to town!

He knows where you are  
>Hiding<br>He's laughing at your  
>Pain<br>Juat watch out for that  
>tail of his or<br>You'll loose your  
>Virginity!<br>Oh!

You better watch out  
>Or you're gonna cry..<br>I'm still not sure  
>But somthin aint right...<br>Cell is a-comin to town!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Well that's that! Read and review I will have more soon!


	5. Silent Night, We wish you a Merry Xmas

I know it's not Christmas _quite_ yet…but here's some funny DBZ Christmas song parodies to get you in the mood for the upcoming season!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DBZ or its charecters, believe me…I would love to own TRUNKS! –Yummy! 3- I do however own these song parodies!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

**Silent Night**

Silent Night  
>Deadly Night<br>All was calm  
>But not for long...<p>

Fights are erupting  
>Through the night...<br>People are dieing  
>Because of the fights..<p>

Goku will save them  
>of course!<br>Goku will save them  
>of course!<p>

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

**We wish you a Merry Christmas!**

We wish you a Merry Chrismas  
>We wish you a merry Christmas<br>We wish you a merry Christmas  
>and a happy New Year!<p>

We give you a wish  
>From our Dragon Balls<br>Just use your  
>wish wisely<br>'cus you only get one!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Well that's that! Read and review I will have more soon!


End file.
